Chad Dylan Cooper Goes to Walmart
by Twipi
Summary: When Chad Dylan Cooper runs out of hairspray, he's about to go where he hasn't gone before: To the Local Walmart.  What will happen when Sonny takes him on this new experience?  ONE-SHOT Channy! :D


**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER!: I am not SUPPORTING or "UN-SUPPORTING" Walmart in this. It's simply just the name of a grocery store. I have nothing against grocery stores. Chad's perception of a grocery store isn't necessarily a realistic one. Also, I do not own Walmart or SWAC. Thank you :) **

* * *

**Chad Dylan Cooper Goes to Walmart**

I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, and do you know what that means? That means I have people. Those people buy my stuff for me. They go to convenience stores and buy me hairspray and toothpaste and whatever else I need. Chad Dylan Cooper never goes out shopping. That is, until today, when a certain Random forced me to go to a place of torture: The local Walmart.

It started out like any other day. I brushed my perfect teeth, I washed my glowing face, then I brush my angelic hair. Then, I reached for my hairspray. It was missing. The only thing in life that was as important as Chad Dylan Cooper and his cars was his hairspray. It kept my hair in that beautiful shape of it's. The only thing I could think to do was ask if Sonny had any. She's a girl, she's bound to have some. I quickly sneaked over to Studio 3 and knocked on the brunette's door.

"Come in!" Her voice sounded cheerful, as always.

"Hey Sonny."

"Chad." The smile on her face went away, but I knew she was still ecstatic to see me.

"Can I ask a favor?" A slight grin played on the edges of her lips. Stupid cute.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, is asking me, a measly Random, for a favor! Go on!" She was getting enjoyment out of this. She owes me one.

"Do you have any hairspray that I could borrow?" She burst out laughing. This was not funny! Things don't go right when my hair is not perfect!

"As much as I wish I could let you use my hairspray, you came a day late. It ran out yesterday. Why don't you just go to Walmart? It's right across the street." CDC does not go to Walmart.

"Sonny, I know that this may be hard for a small town girl to understand, but I've never been to a store like Walmart. I have people who do that for me."

"Then I'll go with you!" Maybe that would make the journey more bearable, not that I liked her or anything.

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Let's go." In a matter of minutes, we were in the front of the Walmart. "Do I actually have to get one of those?"

"No, Chad. We don't have to get a cart because all we're getting is hairspray." Thank heavens. Those "carts" looked filthy! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do germs.

"Good. It's like a breeder of disease!"

"Chad, they're perfectly clean. I go to stores all the time and I don't get sick."

"What do we do now?" After all, it was my first time going grocery shopping.

"We go to the hairspray isle."

"There's a whole isle for hairspray!" I had to admit, that was pretty impressive.

"Yes Chad, there is a lot of hairspray here."

"Maybe I'll like stores." Sonny rolled her eyes. It didn't take very long to get to this "hairspray isle". Man, was there a lot of hairspray. There was every brand imaginable! And, yes, there was my hairspray. So what, I have my own brand of hairspray. CDC can sell hairspray if he wants to.

"Now what do I do?" I asked.

"We buy the hairspray."

"How?" Man this store stuff was complicated!

"You go up to the register, hand them the hairspray, they scan it, they tell you how much it costs, and you hand them the money."

"Sounds easy enough." The cash register lady was pretty young, and of course, she was a fan.

"Oh my gosh! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! I just love you, I really do! Who's that?" She motioned over to Sonny. I would never let her forget this one.

"Oh, this is my friend, Sonny Munroe. She's on that So Random show."

"I never watch that show. I just watch Mackenzie Falls. You're eyes are even bluer in person!" She was so distracted by me that she was forgetting to check out my items. Sonny was a much better "Check-it Out" girl than this chick.

"Can you check out the items before we check out!" Sonny was sounding pretty irritated. She was probably jealous.

"Yes Ma'am. She's not your girlfriend, is she Chad?"

"No, not at the moment." Sonny seemed to not know how to take my words. Maybe one day she would be my girlfriend, but right now, she was no more than a good friend.

"Well, let's keep it that way." The girl finally scanned my hairspray. She put it in this flimsy looking bag and handed it to me. "That will be fifteen dollars." I pulled out my billfold and got out fifteen bucks. This wasn't too hard. "Here's the receipt." It looked way to complicated, with all these numbers and stuff. CDC doesn't do complicated.

"Here, keep it. I don't want it." This seemed to make her very happy.

"Have a good day Chad Dylan Cooper!" She then blew me a kiss. Sonny didn't like this. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the store.

"What's wrong Sonny, I thought you liked stores?"

"I do, I just don't like all of the cashiers."

"Do I detect some jealousy?"

"No" Her voice raised a few octaves. She was jealous.

"You're jealous."

"Fine, maybe a little."

"I don't blame you for falling for my charm. I am pretty charming."

"I wouldn't flatter yourself too much."

"You just want to be my girlfriend."

"You just want to be my boyfriend."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"Sounds good." We walked back to the studio in silence. This had really been a life changing day. Maybe this shopping thing wasn't too bad after all. After all, it did get me a girlfriend.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


End file.
